Jamais sans toi
by AnneGe-Cullen
Summary: L'histoire se passe après New Moon, mais Edward n'est jamais revenu avec Bella. Elle pense encore à lui, mais des gens l'ont torturé sous prétexte qu'elle a gâché la vie d'Edward. Quand les Cullens reverront Bella, comment réagiront-ils ?


Chapitre 1: Les Retrouvailles.

_**Pov Bella.**_

Prenant soin de barrer la porte de mon appartement, - et oui, je vis désormais seule, ce qui m'empêche de devoir tout expliquer à Charlie, - je me rendis à l'école. Comme tous les jours depuis le départ d'Edward, je n'ai parlé à personne. Je marchais la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer ma vulnérabilité aux autres éleves. Après avoir traversé le parking, je me suis enfargée dans mes pieds, ce qui était tout naturel chez moi. À ma grande surprise, des mains douces et froides me ratrapèrent en plein vol. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Lentement et sûrement, je relevai la tête.

- Oh mon dieu, Edward! Criai-je.

Il a du prendre ça comme si j'étais contente, car il m'enlaça. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je perdais toujours mes moyens en sa présence. J'ai tenté de le repousser; mais en vain.

-Non, Edward. Je.. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Je me suis alors dépêchée de retourner à mon camion. Pas question de rester ici une minute de plus! En quitant l'établissement, j'apperçus tous les autres Cullens qui me dévisageaient avec tristesse. J'ai tenté de les regarder, mais ma rage et ma peine ne me le permettaient pas.

Même si ma camionnette était plus que vieille, je me suis dépêchée de me rendre à la maison de Carlisle et Esmée pour leur demander s'ils comptaient rester ici. Aussitôt rendue là-bas, je me suis précipitée hors de la voiture. C'est à ce moment que je me suis cognée la tête, au point de perdre connaissance.

(3 heures plus tard)

- Bella? Bella, c'est Alice. Est-ce que tu m'entends? Bella réponds-moi!

Oh Mon Dieu, j'étais à nouveau dans une maison remplie de vampires!

- Non! Ne me touchez pas! Vous êtes des leurs vous aussi! Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Bella? On ne veut pas te faire de mal!

Je reconnu la voix tendre d'Esmée. Même avec son regard rassurant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je me recroquevillai au fond du lit sur lequel j'étais installée. Emmett me prit alors le poignet. Je tentai de le retirer, mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre sa force sur-humaine.

- BELLA! Cria Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur les bras?

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, tous les Cullens étaient autour de moi en train de me fixer.

- Euh.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tentai-je de me défendre.

- Bella, dit Carlisle avec un ton assez calme. Est-ce que ce sont des... des morsures?

Je fis un petit oui de la tête, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. J'ai alors regardé Edward. Celui-ci affichait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il avait l'air si triste, comme si la fin du monde approchait. Il s'approcha de moi, et je le repoussai aussitôt.

- Bella, je suis terriblement désolé. Si j'avais su, je serais resté auprès de toi, mais je t'en pris, pardonne-moi.

- Te pardonner Edward? Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait à cause de toi!

Je me suis tournée dos à cette famille et j'ai soulevé mon chandail.

- Oh mon dieu ! Bella! cria Alice. On dirait des coups de fouet! Mais qui t'a fait ça?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ils viendront me chercher, ils me l'ont dit.

- Non Bella, répondit Edward. Personne ne te touchera , je te le promets.

- Edward, ne me promets rien. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient me torturer, comme je t'ai supposemment torturer toi. Ils disaient que j'avais gâché ton existence et que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé.

À ce moment, j'ai craqué. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues rouges. Esmée se pricipita vers moi pour me faire un câlin. Emmett prit alors la parole.

- Bella, si tu veux mettre fin à cet enfer, tu dois nous dire qui t'a fait ça.

Je sentis alors mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma poche.

- Un instant, dis-je. Oui allô?

Je lâchai le téléphone, et mon visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur.

- Est-ce que c'Est lui qui t'a fait du mal? demanda Emmett.

- Oui, dis-je faiblement.

Edward prit le combiné violemment et le mit à son oreille.

- Qui est à l'appareil? cria-t-il en colère.

Edward? Voilà ce que nous avons entendu faiblement.

- Aro? Edward poussa un grognement surpris, puis raccrocha. Tous les Cullens se retournèrent vers moi, choqués.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. R & R, sil vous plait, et c'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchants. (:  
_


End file.
